Entre Deux Eaux
by Morghana
Summary: Regulus Black vient d'être marqué. Sa vie en sera plus que changée. En quelques pages, les moments importants de sa nouvelle vie. Servitude puis trahison vont le mener à la mort. OS. Spoiler tome 7.


_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling, même le plus insinifiant des personnages. _

_**Spoilers :** Tomes 1 à 7. Donc, ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu le dernier tome (qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ?) évitez de lire la suite si vous voulez garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_**Entre Deux Eaux**_

L'eau s'engouffra dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Regulus laissa sa main glisser dans le liquide chaud. Son visage s'immergea entièrement. Il ferma les yeux. Quelques bulles s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Un son étouffé lui parvint. À regret, il se redressa et la moitié de son corps quitta l'eau.

« Regulus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ton père et moi t'attendons pour dîner, alors dépêche-toi ! » criait sa mère d'une voix perçante.

Regulus poussa un soupir. Lui qui espérait être tranquille encore quelques temps. Il avait toujours aimé l'eau. Cette impression de légèreté une fois qu'il s'y était enfoncé, la douceur de l'élément sur sa peau nue. Résigné, il quitta la baignoire.

Tandis qu'il s'habillait, son regard tomba sur son avant-bras gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres l'ornait. Avec légèreté, il la caressa du bout des doigts. Il la portait depuis une semaine. À à peine seize ans, il était au service du plus grand mage noir de son temps et il en était fier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendit à la cuisine où ses parents l'attendaient. Il les salua d'un bref signe de la tête et s'assit à sa place au centre de la longue table de bois noir. D'un geste machinal, il lissa les plis de sa robe noire et verte. Ses cheveux encore humides étaient retenus par un ruban vert aussi.

Un mouvement attira son regard. Kreattur déambulait autour de la table, un petit chaudron à la main et une louche dans l'autre. Il versa une dose généreuse de soupe dans chaque bol devant un membre de la famille. Famille qui se ne résumait plus qu'à trois personnes depuis le départ de Sirius trois ans auparavant.

Personne ne s'adressait le moindre propos ni regard. Chacun dans sa bulle ignorait les autres. Orion Black restait plongeait dans le journal tandis qu'il buvait sa soupe d'un air absent. Walburga mangeait dans un silence total, parfaitement droite sur sa chaise. Regulus aussi avait le dos raide et ne touchait pas le dossier de sa chaise. Il observa discrètement du regard ses parents. Froids, silencieux, dignes comme ils l'avaient toujours été, comme ils le lui avaient toujours enseigné. Le jeune homme reprit son repas. Cette scène qui aurait pu paraître austère à n'importe qui était normale pour lui. Il avait toujours vécu dans cette ambiance là. Tous les Black vivaient ainsi. Tous sauf un. Et personne n'en parlait au Square Grimmaurd. Son nom et son existence étaient tabous.

À la fin du repas, Regulus fut le premier à quitter la table après avoir salué ses parents. Un simple hochement de tête de sa mère lui répondit. Son père ne levait pas les yeux de son journal. Son fils n'en tint pas rigueur. C'était comme tous les soirs. Sans bruit, il monta dans sa chambre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La nuit était froide. Le mois de décembre s'éteignait lentement. La rue était éclairée autant par les lampadaires que par les innombrables décorations de Noël. La neige fondue formait sur le macadam une épaisse boue grise et inégale. Le ciel ne portait aucune étoile. Il s'étendait comme un immense rideau noir au-dessus des maisons.

Les pas de Regulus créaient un horrible bruit de suçon. Il se répercutait dans la rue déserte. L'humidité alourdissait la longue cape noire du sorcier. Le vent glacial rosissait ses joues pâles. Dans ses yeux gris se reflétaient les guirlandes et les sapins illuminés. Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant pour mieux les observer.

Il n'y avait jamais de décoration de Noël chez les Black. Mrs Black méprisait toutes ces fêtes Moldues et tout particulièrement leurs dimensions commerciales.

Les lumières clignotaient et possédaient des couleurs chaudes et rassurantes. Rouges, jaunes, vertes, bleues, blanches, oranges. Un arc-en-ciel terrestre. Le coeur fermé de Regulus semblait de réchauffer à leur contact.

Une main froide et à la poigne de fer lui saisit le poignet. Il se retourna, la main glissée dans sa poche prête à se saisir de sa baguette magique.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'admirer les jolies lumières, cousin », lui fit remarquer froidement Bellatrix Lestrange.

Regulus préféra ne pas répliquer. L'ignorance était le meilleur des mépris. Il se détourna et reprit sa marche en tête du groupe. Un groupe de Mangemorts bien entendu. Ce soir, il était en mission. Une sorcière sang-pur avait épousé un Moldu. Malgré les menaces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Il était plus que temps que le ménage soit fait.

Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier Moldu tranquille. Toutes les maisons étaient identiques avec leur petit jardin propret devant. Les Moldus n'avaient décidément aucune imagination, surtout en architecture. Chez les sorciers toutes les demeures étaient uniques. Regulus avait l'impression que celles-ci avaient été crée à la chaîne comme ces vulgaires cubes de métal dans lesquels ils se déplaçaient. Les artoisemobiles ou quelque chose de ce genre là. Rien qu'en y pensant, il en était de plus dégoûté de cette espèce.

Il faillit glisser sur le sol humide et gelé. Il parvint à se rattraper à temps à une clôture en fer. Il grimaça quand sa paume fut égratignée. Il entendit Rodolphus Lestrange ricaner. Il se redressa avec dignité et poursuit son chemin sans un regard pour ses compagnons. Il avait été élevé à bonne école, lui, et il allait le leur prouver.

Dans un bel ensemble, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des maisons. Sa seule distinction avec les autres était le numéro sept gravé sur une plaque de bronze près la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard et Regulus leva sa baguette. Il marmonna une formule et la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison.

Les deux meurtres furent rapides et silencieux. Dans cet endroit bondé de monde, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de torturer. Bellatrix en fut la plus déçue. C'était Regulus qui avait tué la femme sous les yeux avides de ses camarades.

Un glissement de couteau sur la gorge offerte. Rapide et net. Les chairs qui se séparaient sous son regard fixe et concentré. Le sang rouge presque noir qui coulait. Cette vie qui s'échappait. Ces yeux effrayés et écarquillés qui le suppliaient en silence. Sa main à lui qui recouvrait la bouche. Le froid de l'acier sous ses doigts. Le sang chaud qui les réchauffait. Et surtout, surtout, ce sentiment de puissance. C'était lui qui décidait. C'était lui qui prenait cette vie. Elle était en son pouvoir. Tel un dieu, il décidait de la vie ou de la mort de cette traîtresse.

Quelques Mangemorts, derrière lui, avaient eu un sourire satisfait. Le travail avait été fait rapidement et proprement. L'adolescent qu'ils sous estimaient savait finalement tuer sans broncher.

Après son assassinat, Regulus trouva la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet. L'eau coula aussitôt. Il plongea ses mains ensanglantées sous le liquide chaud. Le lavabo blanc se teinta aussitôt de rouge quand l'eau entraîna le sang avec elle. Elle s'écoulait rapidement, tombait droit sur la paroi arrondie, tournoyait le long de la porcelaine avant disparaître avec grâce dans le trou noir et sans fond.

Alors que ses mains étaient de nouveau immaculées, le jeune homme les conserva sous l'eau. Ses paumes commençaient à se rider. Le long de ses doigts le liquide glissait avant de les quitter, tel un jet de fontaine.

À regret, il ferma le conduit et partit en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ses mèches d'ébènes gouttaient avec lenteur. L'eau s'écrasa à ses pieds dans un minuscule _ploc_. Ce même bruit, plus fort, frappait la fenêtre de sa chambre avec acharnement depuis plus d'une heure. En Angleterre, il pleuvait très souvent. Ce bruit était plus que familier aux oreilles de Regulus.

Chaque goutte percutait brusquement le verre. Elle s'écrasait, s'éparpillant autour comme une minuscule flaque. Et elle coulait lentement, presque avec sensualité.

Regulus les suivait mécaniquement des yeux sans les voir.

Quatre. Quatre était le chiffre qui le hantait depuis une heure. Quatre personnes tuées. Une sorcière et trois Moldus. Ce genre de détails marquait plus que jamais l'esprit d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ?

Il reporta son regard sur ses longs doigts fins. Qui pourrait croire que ces doigts avaient tué et tueraient encore et encore ? Ils étaient agiles et fermes, parfaits pour tenir une baguette magique, un couteau. Mais aussi pour les manipuler.

Un rire sans joie secoua Regulus. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Des larmes silencieuses mais déchirantes accompagnèrent le rire. Il riait à s'en fêler une côte. Il pleurait comme un enfant. Enfant qu'il n'était plus. Il avait perdu l'innocence qui caractérisait un enfant. Il était adulte. Un adulte plongé dans la brutalité et les ténèbres du monde. Et s'en complaisait. Qu'avait-il d'autre ? Il ne satisfaisait autrui qu'ainsi.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il donnait une image vivante de la folie. Image séduisante et inquiétante. Sombre et angoissante. Pitoyable et alarmante.

Le rire et les pleurs se tarirent. Il se laissa tomber en arrière. Atterrit, aussi inerte qu'un cadavre, sur son lit.

L'eau coulait sur les vitres. Ses cheveux humides imprégnaient les draps. Ses yeux s'asséchaient. Une perle de larme, la dernière de son existence, glissait sur sa joue, dessinait la ligne de sa mâchoire, roulait jusqu'à son cou où elle se perdait.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parcourait nonchalamment le cercle de ses fidèles. Regulus, comme tous les autres, ne le quittait pas du regard. Comment se détacher de Lord Voldemort ? Sa puissance, son charisme pouvaient hypnotiser n'importe qui. Cette aura ténébreuse qui attirait Regulus, telle la lumière pour un papillon. Le jeune homme gardait son regard fixé sur le mage noir. Il était en complète admiration. Il était si fort, si intimidant, si puissant. Si fascinant. Oui, fascinant était le mot juste.

Regulus retint un sourire d'extase. Rien que pour le plaisir de servir un tel homme ces meurtres, ces sacrifices, valaient la peine.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta soudainement. Ses yeux, aussi rouges que le sang que ses serviteurs faisaient couler pour lui, parcouraient les Mangemorts. Sa voix résonna dans la salle vide et sombre. Seules quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'infiltraient entre les vieilles pierres du repère osaient faire le moindre bruit en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

« J'ai besoin d'emprunter un de vos elfes de maison. J'ai besoin de voir si l'une de mes expériences est au point et les pouvoirs d'un elfe seront parfaits pour cela. »

Regulus se redressa aussitôt.

« Maître, commença t-il humblement, si je puis me permettre, l'elfe de ma famille est un fidèle serviteur et est entièrement dévoué à votre cause...

-Parfait, apporte-le moi demain à la première heure. »

Les autres Mangemorts lui jetèrent des regards noirs de jalousie à travers les fentes de leur masque. Regulus les ignora, plus qu'honoré par le choix de son maître.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Regulus descendit les escaliers menant à la cuisine d'un pas mesuré. La pièce était sombre et déserte. Même la cheminée était éteinte. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour se repérer. Il vivait ici depuis dix-sept ans. Le moindre recoin, la moindre bosse, le plus insignifiant des meubles, il les connaissait par coeur. Il n'avait même plus besoin d'y penser, son corps se déplaçait automatiquement avec aisance. Il se dirigea vers le fond le plus obscure de la cuisine. Il s'arrêta face à une petite porte. Il regarda autour de lui, écouta. La maison était vide. Seuls deux êtres y étaient encore.

Regulus reporta son attention sur la porte. Sans cérémonie, il l'ouvrit. Coincée à côté d'un vieux réchaud, une petite silhouette était recroquevillée dans un tas de tissus. Des grands yeux pâles et ronds apparurent dans le noir.

« Monsieur Regulus a besoin de Kreattur ? » demanda la créature.

Le sorcier sourit. Il vint s'agenouiller face à l'elfe. Les yeux brillants, il répondit enfin :

« Oui. Ou plutôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de toi. Il a demandé les services d'un elfe et c'est toi qu'il a choisi. C'est un immense honneur pour toute la famille. Te rends-tu compte ?

-Kreattur en est très heureux. Surtout si ça rend heureux Monsieur Regulus.

-Demain matin, je te mènerai à lui. Tu lui obéiras aussi bien qu'à un membre de la famille. Dès que ta mission sera achevée, tu me rejoins ici. Tu as compris ?

-Oui. Kreattur fera tout ce que Monsieur Regulus a ordonné. »

La main blanche de Regulus se referma sur le bras décharné de l'elfe. Son sourire s'élargit.

Le jeune homme avait toujours aimé cet elfe. Kreattur l'avait presque élevé. C'était lui qui avait pris soin de lui quand il était malade. Lui qui lui avait donné le biberon quand il était bébé. Lui qui l'avait surveillé quand il jouait avec Sirius. Toutes ces basses besognes qui n'étaient pas dignes d'être accomplies par Walburga ou Orion, qui avaient bercé son enfance, il les devait à Kreattur. Et il savait que l'elfe l'aimait beaucoup aussi. Aux yeux de Regulus permettre à Kreattur de servir Voldemort était une sorte de récompense pour s'être occupé de lui mieux que sa mère ne l'avait fait.

C'était ces pensées et souvenirs agitaient Regulus tandis qu'il observait Kreattur faire bouillir de l'eau pour préparer le repas à venir.

À l'aube, le lendemain, il conduit son elfe à son maître. Il lui souhaita bonne chance et le quitta.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Regulus tournait en rond dans la cuisine. Il se tordait les mains. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient son front. Sa respiration était saccadée.

Trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Kreattur mettait trop de temps à revenir. Ce n'était pas normal.

_Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé_, priait-il en silence. _Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. _

Il finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise face à la cuisinière. Il étouffa un bref sanglot d'inquiétude dans un gémissement. Du revers de la main, il s'essuya le front, rejeta les mèches de cheveux collées sur son visage. À rythme régulier, il commença à se balancer sur sa chaise.

La très ancienne et très noble maison des Black était, comme à son habitude, silencieuse. Orion s'était enfermé dans son bureau et Walburga faisait salon chez Mrs Rosier. Regulus était seul. Angoissait seul.

Le léger et sinistre _tic-tac-tic-tac _de la vieille horloge du hall brisait le silence trop pesant. Mais l'ambiance n'en était que plus lugubre.

Il n'avait pas dit à ses parents où était passé Kreattur. De toute manière, tant que l'heure du dîner n'aurait pas sonnée, son père ne se rendrait compte de rien. Quant à sa mère, elle ne reviendrait que demain matin.

Il respira profondément. S'éventa de sa main. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre et faisait monter en lui des vagues de chaleur. Il avait chaud et froid à la fois. Était-il fiévreux ?

_Kreattur, reviens ! Je t'en prie, reviens !_ hurlait son esprit torturé.

Comme il aurait voulu crier ses craintes et sa culpabilité ! Mais sa voix s'éteignait au creux de sa gorge sèche et seul un borborygme faible et incompréhensible quittait sa bouche.

Enfin, un claquement sec, comme un fouet, le fit sursauter. Regulus quitta d'un bond sa chaise, oubliant toutes les convenances dues son rang.

Son elfe, faible et dégoulinant d'eau, s'était écroulé sur le carrelage noir et blanc de la froide cuisine, face à lui. Son maître se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés. Il l'appela à grands cris, le secoua. Un oeil globuleux s'ouvrit. Un faible sourire répondit à la mine grisâtre de Regulus.

« Kreattur a rempli sa mission, monsieur Regulus », affirma la créature d'une voix faible et tremblante avant de s'évanouir.

Le coeur de Regulus manqua un battement.

« Kreattur, souffla t-il d'une voix rauque. Kreattur, je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il se détacha de l'elfe et alla vers l'évier. Il empoigna un verre vide et le rempli d'eau. Il revint près de son serviteur et lui versa le liquide sur la figure. L'elfe toussa et ouvrit les yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » répéta Regulus.

Kreattur prit une profonde inspiration et lui raconta tout. Comment Voldemort l'avait emmené à la grotte. Comment il lui avait demandé de boire une étrange potion. Ce qui lui était arrivé quand il avait obéi. Ce qu'avait mis le mage noir dans le bassin où reposait la potion. Comment il l'avait abandonné à son sort. Et, enfin, comment il s'était échappé.

À la fin du récit, Regulus resta silencieux, figé, plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Tremblant, il retourna s'asseoir.

L'homme à qui il avait vendu son âme, en qui il avait tant confiance, pour qui il avait tué, avait presque assassiné son elfe sans remords. Regulus avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Tout ce en quoi il croyait depuis toujours se résumait donc à cela ? Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Ces mains meurtrières. Et pour quoi ? Pour qui ?

Un sanglot lui déchira la gorge. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ réalisa t-il enfin.

La main froide et humide de Kreattur se posa doucement sur son bras. Près de la Marque des Ténèbres. Quand il la retira, la forme sombre de ses doigts imprégnait le tissus de la manche gorgée d'eau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La paroi de pierre disparut, laissant place au décor sombre et verdâtre du lac. Regulus déglutit en apercevant le dernier lieu qu'il contemplerait. Kreattur, à ses côtés, tremblaient. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement et s'engagea dans la grotte. D'après l'elfe, il y avait un bateau à proximité. Suivant ses indications, il le trouva et embarqua, Kreattur à ses pieds.

L'eau noire et froide fut parcourue de rides tandis que l'embarcation les conduisait lentement vers un petit îlot de pierre. Un bassin trônait au centre. C'était là où se trouvait la potion, réalisa Regulus. Un léger frisson se répandit dans son dos. Une forte lumière verte sortait du récipient.

Regulus connaissait les pouvoirs de ce poison. Kreattur lui avait raconté ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec moult détails. Regulus savait comment sa vie allait s'achever.

La coque du bateau cogna légèrement sur la berge de l'îlot. Le sorcier prit une profonde inspiration et sortit derrière son serviteur. Ce dernier s'était arrêté juste devant le piédestal du bassin. Il le regardait avec grande peur. Regulus vint le rejoindre.

« Ne crains rien, tu n'auras pas à le boire une seconde fois, lui dit-il en plongeant son regard dans la potion. Tout ce que tu auras à faire est de remplacer l'Horcruxe par ce médaillon. Et j'aimerai que tu fasses tout ton possible pour le détruire ou au moins le mettre à l'abri. Quant à ma famille, ne leur dis rien. Absolument rien, tu m'entends ? »

Kreattur acquiesça et prit le bijou que Regulus lui tendait entre ses longs doigts noueux. Il l'observa perplexe puis, sous une demanda muette de son maître, l'ouvrit. Un petit parchemin était plié et coincé à l'intérieur. Il le prit, le déplia et le lut.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serais plus de ce monde_

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille_

_vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

L'elfe, horrifié, se détacha du mot. Tel un automate, il le remit soigneusement dans le médaillon.

« Monsieur Regulus ne va pas...

-Si, Kreattur, il le faut. »

L'elfe tenta de parler à nouveau mais Regulus avait déjà fait apparaître une coupe. Il se détourna une dernière fois de la potion et adressa un sourire à Kreattur. Son dernier.

Les yeux pâle du serviteur suivirent, impuissants, la coupe d'argent qui plongeait dans la potion. Le visage de son maître était impassible. Depuis tout petit, on lui avait appris à cacher ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, cela lui servit.

En réalité, Regulus était terrifié. Terrifié par ce que la potion allait réveiller au fond de lui, terrifié par ses futures souffrances. Étrangement, la mort ne lui faisait pas peur. C'était plutôt ce qu'il allait devenir qui le préoccupait. Un Inferius chargé de garder un faux Horcruxe. Il avait espéré meilleure sépulture.

La masse de la potion disparut lentement, progressivement. Regulus buvait, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour accomplir son destin funeste. Recroquevillé à ses pieds, Kreattur sanglotait. Le médaillon lui brûlait les doigts.

Regulus vacilla. Il se rattrapa au bassin et avala sa dernière coupe. C'était terminé. C'était fini. Enfin. Il esquissa une grimace et laissa son corps s'écrouler à terre.

Kreattur se précipita. Il sautilla sur ses courtes jambes et parvint à prendre l'Horcruxe. Il fit glisser le faux dans le bassin vide. Il l'entendit toucher le fond dans un bruit métallique. Il se retourna et son sang se glaça.

Regulus s'était traîné jusqu'au lac. Il avait tellement soif.

L'eau était noire et semblait fraîche. Aucun mouvement n'abîmait la forme plane et lisse de la surface. Autrefois la lumière de la potion se reflétait sur les flots immobiles. À présent, le bassin était vide et la couleur du lac redevenue uniforme.

Regulus plongea la main dans l'eau. Elle était froide comme la mort. Ses doigts semblaient geler à son contact. Une fois que sa paume fut remplie d'eau, il la mena à sa bouche. Il but. Cela faisait tellement bien !

Au même moment, une main blême et humide sortit des flots et le saisit. Le mort-vivant l'entraîna, sans effort apparent, dans le lac. Regulus se laissait faire. À quoi servait de lutter ? Il disparut sous la surface agitée. Rapidement, celle-ci se stabilisa de nouveau.

Les mains froides et mortes tirèrent le moribond à leur suite au plus profond du lac. Regulus ferma les yeux. Laissa l'eau pénétrer sa bouche, encombrer ses poumons, l'étouffer. À quoi servait de lutter ?

Sa conscience le quitta. Son corps fut libéré. Il flotta entre deux eaux, en compagnie de ses nouveaux compagnons Inferi.

Le lac de l'Horcruxe était devenu le dernier refuge, la dernière demeure de Regulus Acturus Black. Il avait toujours aimé l'eau.

_**Fin**_


End file.
